Pointless Revenge
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Just some pointless stuff I made up when I sat at work, being a)bored, b) on a caffeine rush and c) on a sugar high. Haruka gets mad at Cloud for the raped Michiru in And I will Always Love You and does the worst thing to Cloud that's possible...


Author's Notes: Here I am, sitting in my office. Bored to no end. Waiting for my Love to mail me. *checks her mail for the hundredth time* ;_; Nothing…oh well…ANYWHO. Since I'm so bored, I decided to write some humorous (I hope ^_^) little thing…

Disclaimer: I do now own Haruka, Michiru, or Shakira (I wish I would! *sob*)

Pointless Revenge

Scene: Cloud van Dyk is sitting at her PC (once again), typing up chapter 10 of "And I Will Always Love You". Her muse, Chibi Shakira (basically a super-deformed, _very cute version of the real Shakira), is sitting on her shoulder, watching. _

Cloud: *typing*…Haruka felt an irrational pang of jealousy, since the doctor was looking at an area where only _she should have her eyes…_

Chibi Shakira: What place are you talking about? No one will know!

Cloud: *stops typing* -_-() Oh yes, Shak, people will know. Not everyone on this earth is as innocent as you.

Chibi Shakira: I'm not innocent!

Cloud: Oh yes, you are. And now…SILENCE!! I'm trying to write, dammit!

Chibi Shakira: *silent*

Cloud starts typing again, when suddenly…

The Window: *BuRsT!*

Cloud & Chibi Shakira: O_O

Haruka: *pokes head in through the burst window* Hey Cloud!

Cloud: _ Haruka!! There's this new invention, you know, it's called the FRONTDOOR!

Haruka: ^_^

Michiru: *peeking over Harukas shoulder* Hi Cloud! *waves*

Cloud: *gulp* Hi Michiru. *tries to find out if Michiru has any hammers with her, since she suddenly thinks about the little ficcy "What about me?!"

Haruka & Michiru: *climb in through the window*

Chibi Shakira: Hey Cloud, aren't that the two people you always write about?

Cloud: *nods* Yep 

Haruka: Cloud…you do know that this whole thing you type here doesn't make any sense at all?

Michiru: But Haruka! Better be glad that Cloud types up some nonsense instead of having me raped again.

Cloud: *GuLp*

Haruka: *sudden flames in her eyes* Oh, thanks for reminding me, Michi…I wanted to talk to Cloud about that fic anyway…

Cloud: *meekly* Please don't hurt me….

Chibi Shakira: This will be ugly. *walks out of the room, and one second later singing can be heard from inside the toilet*

Michiru: O_o Cloud, your muse lives in the toilet??

Cloud: *slowly moving away from Haruka* Yep. She likes it there for some reason…it's fun though, every time I go to the toilet, I can listen to Whenever, Wherever ^_^

Haruka: *suddenly lunges forward and grabs Clouds collar*

Cloud: Eeep!! 

Michiru: *sweetly* Haruka, don't hurt her…

Cloud: *thinking* Pew…

Michiru: …too bad.

Cloud: o_O *GuLp*

Haruka: Don't worry, Love, I won't…she'll live.

Cloud: What a very appealing thought…

Haruka: Evil, evil Cloud!! You had poor Michiru raped! What did you do that for?!

Cloud: Hey, I needed a good plot! AND I needed a reason for Michi being a little bitch towards you!

Haruka: *slowly turns red*

Michiru: Wrong answer, Cloud-Chan….

Chibi Shakira: *comes in ten minutes later, only to find her author Cloud lying on the ceiling (yes, you read right), with Haruka standing underneath, trying to make Cloud fall by poking her with a broom stick.

Haruka: Come down here right this second, and fight like a man!

Cloud: I'm not a man!

Michiru: But you're butch.

Cloud: True. But I don't have a di…

Chibi Shakira: *flies up and covers Clouds mouth with one hand* Shoo! This fic is PG-13!

Cloud: -_-()

Michiru: *realization strucking her* O_o Cloud, how can you sit on the ceiling anyway?!

Chibi Shakira: She watched SpiderMan one time too often…

Cloud: Hehehehehehe ^_^ I'm SpiderCloud! *shoots web out of her wrist* *swings out of the broken window and is gone*

Haruka: O_O No fair!! *runs after Cloud* Come back! COWARD!

Michiru: -_-()

Chibi Shakira: -_-()

Michiru & Chibi Shakira: Butches!

Haruka & Cloud: We heard that!

…

…

…

…

Michiru & Chibi Shakira: *wait*

…

…

…

Michiru & Chibi Shakira : *wait some more*

…

…

Chibi Shakira & Michiru: *sigh*

…

Michiru: 5…4…3…2…1…

Cloud: *from far distance* Haruka!! I'm sorry! No! Everything but that! No!

Chibi Shakira: Michiru, we both know what will come now, right?

Michiru: *nods* Yes. Cloud will say: Don't…

Cloud: Don't ruin my hair!!

Haruka: Too late!

Cloud: *comes walking back in, her formerly neatly styled hair all messed up* ;_; Michiru, evil Ruka ruined my hair *cries*

Haruka: *follows shortly after Cloud, a satisfied look on her face* You know what, Michi…revenge never felt that good.


End file.
